


And I'll Say Yes

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Brett's anniversaries, the gifts they get each other and a promise, which finally comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Say Yes

Brett held out a necklace, made of twisted black cords, holding up a silver pendant in the shape of an orchid. It was Liam's favourite flower. "Before you got expelled, I was going to give this to you. For our anniversary. Two years of dating, babe." Liam rushed forward and kissed him, not caring that everyone on both of their teams could see. This was the first contact he'd had with Brett since he'd been expelled, and he was _not_ wasting a minute of this time. Not for anyone.  
Brett put Liam down and fastened the necklace around his neck. "Happy anniversary, Liam."  
"I love it. I forgot yours at home, though. I'll give it to you later. For now, you should come and see my classrooms. They're so much more...weathered. It's like going to a place that's from the seventies. It probably is." Brett laughed as he was dragged around by his boyfriend.  
  
Liam was standing over Brett, who was lying unconscious on Deaton's operating table. He'd gone home and gotten his present for Brett, which was a silver ring carved with swirls. His step-father had made it in high school, in jewellery making class. He took Brett's hand in his own.  
"Liam?"  
"I got your anniversary gift."  
"Let me see." Liam showed him the ring. It glistened in the light. "Wow. Liam, it's beautiful."  
"My step-dad made it in high school. He said, when he gave it to me, to give it to someone special." Brett slipped it onto his middle finger on his left hand. It wouldn't fit on any other finger; his were too long and skinny.  
"Liam, I am going to ask you to marry me one day."  
"And I'll say yes."  
  
  
On their third anniversary, Brett took Liam to see the sheep in England. Liam absolutely adored sheep, with their fluffy coats and black faces.  
Liam took Brett to have dinner at one of the most well-known(and expensive)restaurants in Britain. Just after they'd finished their dinner, Brett leaned over and kissed Liam's cheek. "I swear I am going to ask you to marry me one day."  
"And I'll say yes."  
  
  
On their fourth anniversary, Brett took Liam to the top of the Empire State Building, where they kissed and took pictures and talked all day long. Where others came and went, they stayed.  
Liam made Brett a seven-course meal, which they ate in a home-made pillow fort, watching movies. While they were eating their second dessert, Brett paused the movie and looked lovingly into Liam's eyes. "Darling, someday I am going to ask you to marry me."  
"And I'll say yes."  
  
  
On their fifth anniversary, Brett took Liam to a concert, an orchestra. Liam was dressed in his best suit, as was Brett. They didn't have to be; in fact, most of those attending wore just jeans and a nice t-shirt. They really stood out, but as Brett looked at Liam, smiling and looking absolutely dashing, he knew that this anniversary was the one. He pulled Liam aside and held him close. He took both of Liam's hands in his own and smiled down at Liam, who was looking at him like he was the sun. He bent down and whispered in Liam's ear. "Well, Liam Dunbar, here we are. I said that one day I would ask you to marry me, so now, Liam, will you do me the honour of being my husband?"  
"And, like I always told you, I'll say yes."


End file.
